crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock
Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock is an issue of the Infinity-Countdown series of Marvel Comics. It details the set up of the events of the Infinity-Countdown event, primarily in relation to Adam Warlock and Kang the Conqueror and their respective quests for the Soul-Stone and the Time-Stone. =Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock (Synopsis)= Adam Warlock emerges in Kang the Conqueror's Citadel at the "End of Time". Warlock asks why he was awakened from his cocoon before the proper time, and Khan answers that the time is exactly right. As Warlock threatens Kang because of his trophies of deceased heroes scattered around his fortress, Kang shows he means no harm and that he just wants to help. As such, he opens a warp in which he shows Adam his own past: his birth, his fights with Thor, the High Evolutionary, Man-Beast, Magus and Thanos, his entering the Soul Gem and his return to fight Thanos once again. Now, at the end of time, Kang shows Adam what lies ahead if the past isn't changed: Infinity's end. Adam sees the vision of all the heroes of Earth dead, while only a future version of Gamora in despair still stands against a menacing figure. Kang immediately takes Adam back to his citadel, saying he needs to reposition him to a more advantageous place in time. In answer to Adam's objections, he explains that he has already tried 112 times to avert this horrible fate, but to no avail. He's now convinced that Adam can stop this from happening, but he'll need to find the Soul Stone and keep it safe. Kang will send Adam in the past, so that he can get to 2018 without being located by the wielder of the Time Stone, which Kang asks as compensation for his help after all this has ended. Kang throws Adam into a warp, telling him to find his past self and explain to him everything. After that, a mysterious entity attacks Kang, who claims that its ending will be its being omnipotent but not omniscient. Then, Kang fades away, leaving only his shadow in the citadel. Adam finds himself in Ancient Egypt. As he's attacked by a group of marauders, he's found by Kang's past version of himself, Rama-Tut. As they walk inside a pyramid, Rama-Tut explains he already knows everything, as he is able to communicate with Kang. Adam is taken to the Celestium, a place where Rama-Tut was able to observe the continuity and understand that a specific spot in the universe, where a single planet revolves around a star, is the location Adam will have to keep safe, to prevent all life from being snuffed out. There he will find Magus, armed with the Soul Stone, and returned from the dead in parallel with Adam as his doppelganger. Rama-Tut explains that they must be stealthy in approaching 2018, as Kang's death in the future means the entity already possesses the power infinite. Thus, as Adam enters a tomb, Rama-Tut stabs him in the back, and has him locked inside a sarcophagus. His cocooning process will be slowed down so that he will awaken at the right time, in a few millennia. S S